


New Office

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Moving, Office, Police, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The boys of the 27th Precinct move into their new premises, and then things start getting even more eventful.





	New Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 209: Office at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7.

Dee was acting like the proverbial bear with a sore head, but really, what did it matter that the 27th weren’t getting the brand spanking new, purpose-built precinct house they’d been promised after their previous home had met an untimely end? The old 19th Precinct building was still quite a lot roomier than their old place, not to mention in a better location, and it had everything they needed.

Besides, who wanted modern office furniture? Those new desks were flimsy things, fine for a home office or a typing pool, but they’d never stand up to the wear and tear of a bustling police squad room. Ryo would take the good, solid, hardwood construction of these old-fashioned desks over the modern kind any day of the week. The chairs looked good and sturdy too, much more comfortable than what he’d been used to at the old 27th Precinct.

As if that wasn’t enough to sweeten the pie, instead of having to share the bullpen with the other detectives, he and Dee now had their own office. It wasn’t huge, but it was plenty big enough for the both of them, with a desk against each sidewall, and a bank of filing cabinets so they could keep all the paperwork pertaining to open cases within easy reach. It was a corner office too, so not only were there windows to either side of the door, looking out onto the corridor beyond, with blinds that could be drawn for privacy, but there were also two wide picture windows in the wall behind Ryo’s desk, overlooking the precinct’s parking lot and a few trees. It was quite a pleasant view for an inner city location.

While Dee was slamming things around, taking out his bad mood and disappointment on the furnishings, Ryo unpacked his own boxes, arranging things on his desk, and putting paperwork neatly away in drawers, thinking maybe a couple of plants on the windowsill would be nice. There were quite a few power points around the walls as well, more than they needed for their computers and desk lamps, so maybe they could have a little electric fan for hot weather; the air inside a small office might get a bit close in summer. He smiled suddenly; they could even have their own coffee machine! There’d be plenty of room for one on top of the filing cabinets, and Ryo was willing to bet that prospect would bring a smile to Dee’s grumpy face.

Before he could suggest it though, things got a bit interrupted with the arrival of Diana, complete with a very thoughtful bunch of flowers to brighten their new place. Ryo appreciated the gesture, even if Dee didn’t; he still couldn’t understand why his partner had taken such an instant dislike to the FBI agent on first meeting. Then again, it was so like Dee to make snap judgements about people without taking the time to get to know them. He’d been the same with Commissioner Rose, so Ryo shrugged off Dee’s lack of manners.

He had more important things to think about anyway, what with the whole protection detail gig, trying to keep Alicia Grant safe despite her own best efforts to the contrary. He and Dee were both far too busy with that to spend more than a few minutes at a time in the precinct, just passing through to report in occasionally. It was ironic; they finally had an office of their own and they were never in it.

A lot of other things happened around that time too, including Leo Grant’s death, and Ryo spending the night with Dee. You might say it was an eventful few weeks, and for Ryo it was all a bit of a blur. The man responsible for the deaths of his parents was finally dead, and yet somehow he didn’t feel as happy about that as he’d thought he would. As for what had happened between him and Dee… Well, he had a lot to think about.

After Leo’s funeral, things quietened down a bit. Ryo was actually glad to get back to the new precinct house and finish getting settled in. Even Dee seemed to have gotten over his bad mood and accepted their new workplace.

Maybe now would be a good time to mention the idea he’d had when they were first shown their new office. “I’ve been thinking.”

Dee perked up, looking at him expectantly, his expression oddly hopeful. “Oh yeah? What about?”

Ryo gestured at the top of the filing cabinets. “We could get a coffee machine, put it right there. What d’you think? Imagine having decent coffee to hand whenever we wanted it!”

Did Dee look a bit disappointed? Surely not. Ryo figured he was probably mistaken, because then Dee was grinning enthusiastically as his words sunk in. “Great idea! Let the other poor schmucks endure the crap from the drinks machine in the hall while we live it up in our cosy little office with the good stuff!”

“So you’re over us not getting a new build, are you?” Ryo teased his partner.

“I dunno. Maybe. I mean, everything shiny and new would’a been nice, but this isn’t so bad. I guess I shouldn’t complain. At least the company’s good.”

Ryo smiled; yes, very good company indeed, he’d hate not having Dee working here with him. It was odd that Dee hadn’t really made a move on him since their night together a week or so back though. Then again, they’d been pretty busy since then, barely had time to catch their breath until now. Knowing how much Dee hated people throwing themselves at him, especially JJ, Ryo decided perhaps he should just wait awhile, let Dee make the next move.

“I’ll do a bit of research on coffee machines tonight then, check into the different brands, see what’s available in our price range.”

“Sounds good,” Dee agreed. “Welp, guess we should get on with some work before the old Badger comes snoopin’ and gets on our case.”

“That is what we get paid for.” Ryo pulled out his chair and sat down. Outside the window, he could see the tops of trees, leaves fluttering in the breeze. It was nice. Come to think of it, everything seemed to be looking up since the 27th Precinct had moved house. From where he was sitting, the future was looking pretty bright.

The End


End file.
